


The Saeta's Call

by ElCatrinLC36



Category: Blasphemous (Video Game), Blasphemous - Fandom, stir of dawn
Genre: Character Study, Meta, One Shot, There are almost nothing here about blasphemous, This happens right before the DLC, i wanted to try something new, just platonic friendship, non romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCatrinLC36/pseuds/ElCatrinLC36
Summary: A penintent awakes from his slumber, not knowing why the only things in his memory are an old friend and her punishment by the miracle and his own painful duty(This happes right before the DLC of The Stir of Dawn starts)
Relationships: Jibrael & Laudes (Blasphemous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Saeta's Call

His eyes slowly started to open, something has awaken him up from his long slumber, he had already forgotten how long he has been trapped here, without the need to sleep or eat, just wait, wait until....

Upon fully regaining conciousness he saw the same thing once more, the same thing he saw when the cave colapsed, trapping him inside and separated from Laudes' side, absolute darkness barely iluminated by the small lanterns that grew on his inhumanly large legs, those that kept growing and hurting him to keep him on this stance for all eternity until.... the miracle, that curse, called upon him once more.

Ah yes, the miracle, the higher power that ruled over Cvstodia, the one that had him trapped here with his arms bound togheter by this brass trumpet and her beloved Laudes trapped in a glass coffin, forver.

There it was again, something, not quite knowing what, he turned around to see if he could hear it better, the small clanking of the lanterns in his legs alerted him to slow his pace, they made very difficult to move quickly, and his elongated arms bounded and fused with his trumped didnt helped either, but he finally managed to carefully turn his view towards the stone door and thats when he could hear it, more clearly this time, footsteps and small jumps, someone was getting close.

{Impossible} he thought to himsself, it was impossible to find this place, this temple long abandoned was swallowed by the earth, the same way all the Amanecidas had been, by the Miracle's power.

But he was proven wrong as the stone door of his chamber moved, the blinding light entering and making him close his eyes once more and move his head to the side trying to cover the light with the hair that falled in front of his eyes, after a small moment, he turned his gaze towrads the entrance to see Him.

A small man carrying a sword with the twsited one carven on the handle, turning his gaze upwards he saw nothing more than a tall spike for helmet, adorned with thorns, wrapping around it and, instead of a human face, his gaze was met by the lifeless, cold, ferrous and stoic mask. {A Penitent} he though.

He didnt knew why, but he felt some sort of familiarity with the penitent, maybe it was the capirote, it was a shared garment used by all the brotherhoods all around Cvstodia, signifying equality between them and self sacrifice for one's sins, but there was something that told him this one was not usual.

He awaited for the penitent to speak, but upon seeing him put his sword back in his belt and wait silentlty, it seemed aparent that he was not the type who was able or allowed to talk.

Still, before Jibrael could start to talk, since his throat was almost rotten after many years of being in solitude, he couldn't shake the feeling of having seen this person before, something about his apereance, his calm stance waiting for him to talk, his aura and that sword with the twisted one carved on the handle....  
Yes!, yes....he reminded him of the Father, the young man twisted by roots as penitence from his great guilt, not knwing how, but his prencese reminded him of the Twisted one and an uncanny feeling swept through his body.

Trying to hold back a small smile, he spoke to the penitent who only stood there and listened carefuly to what he had to say, as soon as he finished, the penitent turn around, drew his sword once again and walked outside the temple.

Not being able to contain the small teardrops forming on the sides of his eyes, he stood there, bathing in the warm sunlight that reached his body with only one thought in mind

{Laudes, oh Laudes, we will finally see each other again.}

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that, hope you liked it, i couldnt sleep last night and i began to think "what went inside Jibrael's mind as he is found by the penitent one?" and this story was born, i tried to keep it simple but stil descriptive


End file.
